nickelodeonfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Winx Club
700px 28.01.2004 (Rai Due) 09.07.2004 (RTL II) }} Winx Club ist eine Kinder-Zeichentrickserie produziert von Rainbow SpA und Nickelodeon (beide Teil der Firma Viacom). Die Serie begann im Jahr 2004 in Italien. Die Zeichentrickserie ist auch die Basis für die zwei Comicserien. Seit Juli 2007 erscheint monatlich ein Magazin zu der Serie. Inhalt Staffel 1 Die 16-jährige Bloom wohnt in einer kleinen Stadt namens Gardenia. Eines Tages begegnet sie der Fee Stella, die außerdem Prinzessin des Planeten Solaria und Besitzerin eines mächtigen Rings ist, und hilft ihr beim Kampf gegen einen Oger. Dabei stellt sie fest, dass sie selbst magische Kräfte besitzt. Stella nimmt sie mit auf die Feenschule Alfea, wo die Mädchen zusammen mit Musa, Tecna und Flora den „Winx-Club“ gründen. Bald bereiten ihnen die fiesen Schwestern Icy, Darcy und Stormy von der nahe gelegenen Hexenschule Wolkenturm Ärger; der Kampf gegen sie wird Mittelpunkt der ersten Staffel, als die Hexen schließlich sogar ihre Direktorin überlisten und die Herrschaft des Wolkenturms anstreben. Sie wollen auch Alfea übernehmen, ebenso die „Rote-Fontäne-Schule“, ein Jungen-Internat, das Spezialisten und Krieger ausbildet. Das ist umso leichter, als Darcy Riven verhext, einen Jungen der Roten Fontäne, der fortan für sie arbeitet. Als Riven seinen Fehler erkennt, ist es fast schon zu spät. Aber er kehrt dennoch nach Alfea zurück, das inzwischen zu einem Fluchtort für alle magischen Wesen des Planeten geworden ist. Dort sind auch Timmy, Brandon und Sky, Rivens frühere Freunde, die sich im Verlauf des Jahres in die Mädchen verliebt haben. Schließlich kommt es zum finalen Kampf der Winx gegen die „Trix“, den die Feen gewinnen. Die Trix werden in ein Rehabilitationszentrum auf einem anderen Planeten eingeliefert. Staffel 2 Nach den Ferien wartet ein neuer Gegner auf die Winx: Der schwarze Phönix alias Lord Darkar. Aber auch ein neues Mitglied stößt zum Winx-Club. Layla, die Prinzessin von Andros, ist von ihrem Heimatplaneten weggelaufen und versucht nun, ihre Freunde, die Elfen, zu befreien, die sich in der Gewalt von Lord Darkar befinden. Die Winx helfen ihr und bekommen jede eine Elfe zur Freundin. Neben Darkar, mit dem sich außerdem die flüchtigen Trix verbünden, haben sie außerdem jeder für sich mit Beziehungsproblemen zu kämpfen; auch Flora verliebt sich schließlich in Helia, einen neuen Spezialisten, der lieber Künstler werden will. Der Mittelpunkt der Handlung ist der Aufstieg in die nächste Verwandlungsstufe, das Charmix. Um ihr Charmix zu bekommen, müssen die Feen ihre größten Ängste überwinden. Mit ihren neuen Kräften können sie den Schwarzen Phönix besiegen. Staffel 3 Das Ziel des dritten Jahres ist die Verwandlung zur Enchantix Fee, eine Form, die den Feen beinahe uneingegrenzte Fähigkeiten verleiht. Die brauchen sie auch dringend, denn die Trix wurden in die finstere Omega-Galaxie verbannt, wo sie einen schwarzen Magier namens Valtor aus dem Eis befreien und mit ihm die Omega-Galaxie verlassen. Die Trix verknallen sich alle drei in Valtor, was viel Ärger unter den Schwestern stiftet, unter anderem, weil Valtor die Situation ausnutzt. Er verleiht den Trix neue Kräfte, damit sie Bloom zu ihm bringen. Bloom weiß, dass Valtor etwas mit ihrer Vergangenheit zu tun hat. Eine Fee, die in ihren Träumen erscheint, bringt sie auf den richtigen Weg: Die Fee ist ihre Schwester Daphne, die ihr Leben für Bloom aufopferte, als ihr Heimatplanet Domino von Valtor verwüstet wurde. Auch ihre Eltern, die König und Königin von Domino waren, starben dabei, doch Bloom hofft, die beiden in der Omega-Galaxie wiederfinden zu können. Layla wird von einem geheimnisvollen Unbekannten verfolgt, der ständig versucht, mit ihr zu flirten. Sie weist ihn zunächst aus Misstrauen zurück, aber letztendlich kommt es doch noch zu einer Beziehung. Als ihre Eltern sie nach Andros zurückholen wollen, um sie mit einem Fremden zu verheiraten, gibt ihr Freund sich ihr endlich zu erkennen: Er ist Nabu, der Mann, den Layla heiraten soll. Nach Absprache mit ihren Eltern wird beschlossen, dass sie vorerst noch nicht zu heiraten braucht, aber Nabu bleibt ihr Freund. Layla hat jede Menge Sorgen auf Andros, doch auch Stella muss um ihr geliebtes Solaria fürchten: Ihr Vater, der sich von Stellas Mutter geschieden hat, will sich neu vermählen – ausgerechnet mit der machthungrigen Cassandra, deren gemeine Tochter Chimära in Stellas Alter ist und nach deren Prinzessinenkrone strebt. Um ihr Ziel zu erreichen, Stellas Vater loszuwerden, verbünden sich die zwei mit Valtor. Aber Stella kann sie mit Hilfe der Winx vertreiben. Nacheinander erlangen die Winx alle ihr Enchantix, indem sie sich für jemanden aufopfern. Auch mit den Rote-Fontäne-Jungs gibt es wieder Stress, als Blooms Freund Prinz Sky von Valtor verhext wird und beschließt, seine frühere Verlobte, die hinterhältige und eitle Prinzessin Diaspro, doch noch zu heiraten. Blooms Weg zu ihrem Enchantix ist länger und schwieriger als die der anderen, aber sie schafft es, Valtor zu besiegen, als er gerade von den Trix im Stich gelassen wird. Staffel 4 Die Winx kehren als vielumjubelte Heldinnen und nun auch als Lehrerinnen nach Alfea zurück. Doch Direktorin Faragonda gibt ihnen bald einen neuen Auftrag: Sie sollen auf die Erde gehen, um vier finstere Hexer daran zu hindern, die letzte lebende Erdenfee zu vernichten: Roxy, die noch nichts von ihrem Schicksal weiß. Die Winx haben es schwer, sie von der Existenz von Feen zu überzeugen, erlangen dann aber durch sie neue Kraft: Das Believix. Auf der Erde eröffnen die Feen einen Kuscheltierladen, um unentdeckt unter Menschen leben zu können. Im Kampf gegen die Hexer finden sie heraus, dass die anderen Erdenfeen überlebt haben. Sie werden befreit und Roxy findet auch ihre Mutter. Aber die Feen sind auf Rache aus und stiften überall auf der Erde Chaos. Dabei werden sie von Layla begleitet, denn Nabu, mit dem sie sich verlobt hat, ist im Kampf gegen die Hexer gestorben. Nun setzt sie alles daran, ihn zu rächen. Aber die Winx können die Feen davon überzeugen, dass dieser Weg falsch ist. Nach dem Sieg über die Hexer beginnen die Erdenfeen ein friedliches Dasein. Staffel 5 Die Winx haben einen neuen Gegner. Tritannus, der eifersüchtige Meermann hat sich mit den Trix verbündet und will Rache an seiner Familie. Durch die starke Verschmutzung der Erde wird er zu einem Monster. Die Believixkräfte der Winx funktionieren nur an Land, weshalb die Winx eine neue Stufe brauchen, die Kraft des Sirenix. Daphne erzählt Bloom das auf Sirenix ein Fluch liegt, doch die ist lässt sich nicht davon abhalten den Ozean zu retten. Auch die Trix bekommen eine neue Kraft, mit der sie noch stärker sind. Icy ist in Tritannus verliebt, und wendet sich von ihren Schwestern ab. Die Winx trainieren in Alfea ihre Kräfte um Tritannus, der Nereus, Ligea, Neptun und Tressa in Monster verwandelt hat, das Handwerk zulegen. Jede Winx bekommt ihren eigenen Selkie und eine Sirenixbeschützerin. Layla lernt den charmanten Roy kennen und zwischen Bloom und Sky steht erneut Diaspro. Tritannus verbannt die Trix und er will Icy angreifen, doch ihre Schwestern retten sie. Während Bloom und Nereus Tritannus aufhalten, versuchen die anderen Winx das Königspaar von Andros vor den Monstern zu beschützen. Bloom kann den Dreizack zerstören und Tritannus wird verbannt. In Andros geben die Winx, zu Feier des Sieges über Tritannus ein Konzert. Staffel 6 Daphne ist zurück,diesmal als normaler Mensch. Sie unterrichtet in Alfea die Geschichte der Magie. Auf Wolkenturm beginnt auch ein neues Schuljahr für die Hexen. Eine neue Schülerin namens, Selina demonstriert ein mächtiges Buch Miss Griffin, das Legendarium. Doch die Trix stören den Unterricht und verwandeln Miss Griffin in einen Raben. Sie schafft es wenigstens zu flüchten und versucht nach Alfea zu fliegen. Schließlich erobern die Trix den Wolkenturm und machen den Wolkenturm zum Fliegen. Währenddessen erfahren die Winx vom Vorfall und wollen zum Wolkenturm fliegen,da die Trix die ganzen Schulen der magischen Dimension an sich reißen wollen. Ihr erster Stopp ist das Lynphea-College. Dort trifft sich Flora wieder mit ihrer Schwester Mielle. Selina beschwört aus dem Legendarium Monster, auf das Kommando der Trix. Beim ersten Kampf mit den Trix verlieren die Winx ihre Kräfte und fliegen zurück nach Alfea. Bloom hat als einzige ihre Kraft nicht verloren,da ihre Drachenflamme unlöschbar ist. Deshalb leiht sie den Winx ein Teil ihrer Drachenflamme,wodurch sie eine neue Verwandlung bekommen haben,Bloomix. Die Winx versuchen alles um die magischen Schulen zu helfen und bekommen je nach welchen Taten ihre Bloomix-Kräfte. Sie reisen nach Ägypten um ein Tagebuch einer Fee namens,Eldora, zu finden. Dort findet Bloom heraus,dass Selina eine Schulfreundin war. Ihre Reise führt auch nach China zur chinesischen Mauer,wo sie eine Blume ,vom Wächter des Drachentempels, von Eldora bekommen. Im Alfea-Gewächshaus sucht Flora nach dieser Blume. Dort wird sie aber von Selina vergiftet und die Winx zu Hilfe eilen. Bloom ist mit Selina beim Labor und suchen nach einem Gegenmittel. Leider gibt Selina Bloom ein tödliches Mittel und somit hätte Bloom Flora beinahe getötet,wenn Paladium und die Spezialisten nicht den Moment gestoppt hätten. Bloom fühlt sich schuldig und kehrt nach Gardenia um Zeit für sich zu haben. Doch Selina beschwört die Kinder der Nacht um Bloom zu finden. Als die Winx endlich wieder vereint sind, weiß Bloom wo Eldora ist. Sie war ihre und Selina's Feenpatin. Auf Tir-Nan-Og bekommen die Winx die Mythix-Kraft,um in das Legendarium zu gelangen. Sie brauchen den Legendarium-Schlüssel um das Buch für immer zu verschließen. Sie reisen zum Karibischen-Meer und nach Kanada um die Artefakte zu finden. Selina befreit Acheron,ein böser Zauberer,der das Legendarium erschuf und merkt,dass Acheron doch sie und die Trix benutzt hat. Er verbannt die Trix auch in Legendarium. Bloom kämpft mit Acheron im Legendarium während die Winx mit dem Geist von Acheron kämpfen. Schließlich besiegt Bloom Acheron und kommt aus der Legendarium Welt. Die Winx schließen das Legendarium und sind glücklich ein weiteres Abenteuer geschafft zu haben. Staffel 7 '''Faragonda zeigt den Winx den Alfea-Naturpark. Als ein mysteriöser Vogel ein Tier jagt, wird Roxy stutzig. Die Winx greifen den Vogel an, doch er entkommt. Bei dem Vogel handelt es sich um Kalshara, eine Formenwandlerin. Sie und ihr Bruder Brafilius, der Zauberer, sind Feentierjäger. Kalshara will die Ultimative Macht der Feentiere besitzen und sucht dafür das dazugehörige Tier. Die Winx besitzen Zeitreisesteine, um nach dem Tier zu suchen. Brafilius stiehlt Roxys Stein und behindert die Winx bei ihrer Mission. Unter anderem lernt Musa bei den Zeitreisen den attraktiven Orlando kennen und die Winx werden von einem Baby-Dino vor einer Riesenspinne gerettet. Nachdem Kalshara die Kielkatze stiehlt, zerstören die Winx das Versteck ihrer Feinde. Die Winx haben ihr Butterflix durch die Befreiung der Maulbuddel schon erhalten. Nun, wo sich jede der Winx mit einem Feentier verbunden hat, erfahren die sechs Feen von ihren Feentieren, dass es einen Grund gibt, warum sie sich mit den Feentieren verbunden haben: Sie sind die Feentiere, die über die Ultimative Macht wachen. Kurz danach bekommen die Winx von ihnen Armbänder verliehen, diese besitzen die Tynix-Kräfte. Dank diesen Armbändern, die die Tynix-Kräfte besitzen, können die 6 Feen in die Miniwelten reisen und mit allen Feentieren kommunizieren. Brafilius befreit versehentlich die Trix, die ihn entführen. Kalshara will Brafilius vor den Trix retten und bittet die Winx um Hilfe, sie ist jedoch nur hinter der Ultimativen Macht her. Kalshara schließt sich den Winx an. Um die Ultimative Macht zu retten, müssen sich alle sechs Feentiere miteinander verbinden und zum Unendlichkeits-Schwan transformieren. Nachdem sie das getan haben, besiegt er die Trix und Kalshara stürzt in die Tiefe. Laylas Beziehung zu Nex entwickelt sich weiter und die Feen schaffen es erneut, Magix zu retten. Die Winx müssen sich jedoch von ihren Feentieren wieder trennen. Charaktere Die Winx '''Prinzessin Bloom von Domino: Bloom wurde am 10. Dezember geboren und ihr Zauberzeichen ist Drache. Sie kommt vom Planeten Domino, der einst von den Urhexen zerstört wurde. Ihre Eltern sind König Oritel und Königin Marion, und ihre Schwester ist Daphne, die ihr Leben riskiert hat, damit Bloom leben kann. Sie ist aufgewachsen in Gardenia einer kleinen Stadt auf der Erde, mit ihren Pflegeeltern Mike und Vanessa. Als sie der Fee Stella begegnete, entdeckte sie ihre Zauberkräfte. Sie ging mit ihr nach Alfea und gründete die Winx. Sie hatte die Urhexen vernichtet und ihre leiblichen Eltern gerettet. Ihr Hase heißt Kiko und Lockette ist ihr Herzbandelfe und ihre Selkie ist Serena Wächterin des Tores von Domino. Sie ist das Gegenpol zu Icy und besitzt die Drachenflamme, die mächtigste Kraft des Universums. Sie ist mit Prinz Sky zusammen und demnach auch die Prinzessin von Eraklyon. Ihre Feinde sind die Trix ,Mitzi und Diaspro Prinzessin Stella von Solaria: Stella wurde am 18. August geboren und ihr Zauberzeichen ist die Meerjungfrau. Sie kommt aus Solaria, einem Planeten voller Licht. Ihre Eltern sind König Radius und Königin Luna. Sie liebt Shopping über alles und ist das Gegenpol zu Darcy. Sie hatte ihren Vater aus dem Bann von Valtor befreit und kann Cassandra und ihre Tochter nicht ausstehen. Ihr größter Wunsch ist es das ihre Eltern sich wieder lieben und ihre Herzbandelfe ist Amore, die Elfe der Liebe. Ihre Selkie ist Illiris die Wächterin des Tores von Solaria. Sie ist die Fee der Sonne und des Mondes und mit dem Spezialisten Brandon zusammen. Mitzi kann sie ebenfalls nicht leiden. In der Dunkelheit kann sie nicht leben. ' Flora von Lynphea': Flora wurde am 1. März auf Lynphea geboren und ihr Zauberzeichen ist Dryade. Flora kann ohne den Duft von Blumen und Pflanzen nicht leben, daher sieht ihr Zimmer auch aus wie ein kleiner Garten. Ihre Eltern sind Spezialisten im Züchten von Pflanzen und verfügen über Wissen um deren Heilkräfte, ihre Mutter heißt Alyssa und ihr Vater Rollos. Ihre kleine Schwester heißt Miele. Ihre Herzbandelfe ist Chatta und ihre Selkie ist Desiryee die Wächterin des Tores von Lynphea. Sie ist die Fee der Natur und Pflanzen. Sie ist mit dem Spezialisten Helia zusammen und hatte anfangs ein Problem mit Crystel. Prinzessin Layla von Andros: Layla wurde am 15. Juni auf Andros geboren und ihr Zauberzeichen ist Chimäre. Sie macht gerne Sport und liebt es zu tanzen, sie ist immer bereit der Gefahr ins Auge zu sehen. Laylas Eltern sind Königin Niobe und König Teredor von Andros. Ihr Freund war der junge Zauberer Nabu, bis er im Kampf gegen die Hexer gefallen ist. Doch sie hat den charmanten Roy kennengelernt. Ihre Herzbandelfe heißt Piff und ihre Selkie ist Lemmy die Wächterin des Tores von Andros. Sie ist die Fee des Wassers. Zu ihrer Verwandtschaft gehören Tressa, Ligea, Nereus, Tritannus und Neptun. Als die Winx gegen Valtor kämpften, verlor Layla kurzzeitig ihr Augenlicht, doch sie hat es durch ihr Entchantix wiederbekommen. In der Originalversion heißt sie Aisha. Musa von Melodie: Musa wurde am 30. Mai geboren, ihr Zauberzeichen ist Kobold. Musa kommt von Melody, ein Planet auf dem die Musik die wahre Königin ist. Die Leidenschaft für die Musik erbte sie von ihren Eltern, ihrer Mutter Maitlin, einer Sängerin, und ihrem Vater Noboe, einem Schlagzeuger. Ihre Herzbandelfe heißt Tune und ihre Selkie ist Sonna die Wächterin des Tores von Melody. Sie ist die Fee der Musik. Sie denkt oft an ihre Mutter die vor Jahren gestorben ist. Sie ist mit dem Spezialisten Riven verlobt. ' Tecna von Zenith': Tecna wurde am 16. Dezember geboren und kommt von dem Planeten Zenith, ihr Zauberzeichen ist Triton. Ihre Mutter heißt Magnetia und ihr Vater Elektronio. Ihre Herzbandelfe heißt Digit und ihre Selkie ist Lithia die Wächterin des Tores von Zenith. Alles, was mit Technologie zu tun hat, fasziniert sie. Deswegen ist sie die Fee der Technologie. In ihrer Freizeit erfindet und erschafft Tecna neue Geräte. Ihr fester Freund ist der Spezialist Timmy. Die Spezialisten Prinz Sky von Eraklyon: Sky wurde am 20. März geboren und sein Zauberzeichen ist Phönix. Sky ist der Prinz von Eraklion, der aus Sicherheitsgründen seine Rolle und seinen Namen mit seinem Freund Brandon getauscht hat, dem er als einzigem das Geheimnis seiner wahren Identität anvertraut hat. Er besucht die Schule Rotefontane, um den Schwertkampf zu erlernen und das Fahren der Techno-Fahrzeuge. Prinz Sky ist mit Bloom zusammen und will sie sogar heiraten, aber Prinzessin Diaspro ist dagegen, weil sie Sky haben möchte. Brandon: Brandon wurde am 23. September geboren und sein Zauberzeichen ist Nereide. Brandon ist der treue Schildknappe vom Prinzen Sky. Er ist zusammen mit ihm aufgewachsen und ein echter Freund des Prinzen, der für ihn wie ein Bruder ist und für den er alles tun würde. Brandon ist mit Stella Prinzessin von Solaria zusammen. Helia: Helia wurde am 2. September geboren und sein Zauberzeichen ist Einhorn. Helia, der Enkel von Saladin, ist ein Spezialist und der Freund von Flora. Er liebt die Natur, die Kunst und die Poesie. Er ist außerdem der Kindergartenfreund von Crystal, der Prinzessin von Lynphea. Nabu: Nabu wurde am 20. März geboren und sein Zauberzeichen ist Phönix. Als Kind eines Königspaares war er oft sehr einsam und isoliert, seine einzige Gesellschaft waren die Wachen, die ihm oft ein paar Kampftricks zeigten und so entwickelte sich sein Interesse am Kampfsport und der Magie. Nabu ist mit Layla zusammen. Er starb in Staffel 4 als er das Portal verschließt, dass alle Erden Feen einsaugen sollte. Riven: Riven wurde am 15. Oktober geboren und sein Zauberzeichen ist Elementargeist. Riven ist das geheimnisvollste Mitglied der Spezialisten, denn er spricht nicht gerne über sich und über sein Privatleben. Er ist ein echter Sportler, der mit seiner starken Willenskraft und seiner großen Energie in allen Sportarten als Sieger hervorgeht. Riven und Musa hatten zwar viele Schwierigkeiten mit ihrer Beziehung aber sie sind dennoch verlobt. Timmy: Timmy wurde am 15. Februar geboren und sein Zauberzeichen ist Zentaur. Timmy ist der Denker der Gruppe. Er gehört zu einer Familie von Wissenschaftlern und Forschern, die in ganz Magix für ihre originellen und modernen Erfindungen berühmt sind. Er ist ein großer Informatikexperte und ein echtes Elektronikgenie und verfügt über die Gabe, Technologie und Zauberei gekonnt zu verbinden. Und Timmy ist mit Tecna zusammen. Roy: Roy ist ein neuer Spezialist auf der Roten Fontäne. Er kommt von Andros und wurde von Laylas Vater geschickt um den Winx bei ihrer Mission zu helfen. Die Paladiner Thoren: Thoren ist ein Paladiner und der Cousin von Sky. Er und Daphne sind ein Paar. Am Ende der 6 Staffel heiraten sie. Nex: Nex ist ein Paladiner und der beste Freund von Thoren. Er hat sich in Layla verliebt und Roy, der sich ebenfalls in sie verliebt hat, versucht mit Nex um Layla zu kämpfen. Die Feinde der Winx Icy: Icy ist eine Hexe, die ihre Kräfte aus dem Eis bezieht. Ihre eisige und bösartige Aura verleiht ihr die Macht, Eisstrahlen und Schneestürme zu erzeugen. Die kalte und gefühllose Hexe setzt ihre Zauberkräfte häufig dazu ein, die Seelen auszutrocknen und der Natur das Leben zu entziehen. Sie ist sehr autoritär und selbstsicher und deshalb der unumstrittene Führer der Trix. Zusammen mit ihren beiden Schwestern hat sie die Gruppe der Trix gebildet. Ihr gelingt es problemlos, alle anderen ihrem Willen zu unterwerfen. Sie ist nur deshalb im Wolkenturm, um ihre persönliche Macht zu vergrößern. Um ihr Ziel zu erreichen, muss sie eine antike und mächtige Energiequelle in ihren Besitz bringen. Sie hat sich schon mit Darkar, Valtor, Den Urhexen und Tritannus verbündet. In den Meermann und Valtor hatte sie sich auch verliebt. Darcy: Darcy ist eine Hexe, die ihre hypnotischen Fähigkeiten als absolut tödliche Waffe einsetzt. Ihr Wesen ist reine Dunkelheit, die ihre Gegner verwirrt und irreführt. Sie ist immer ruhig und geduldig, vor allem aber hinterhältig und falsch und nutzt ihren besonnenen Charakter aus, um ihre Gegner zu täuschen und dann zu verraten, wenn sie es sich am wenigsten erwarten. Auch sie war in Valtor verliebt. Stormy: Stormy ist eine Hexe, die in der Lage ist, Blitz und Donner zu beherrschen. Ihre wichtigsten Energiequellen sind der Wind und die Elektrizität, die sie nach ihrem Willen formen kann. Stormy ist stolz, leicht reizbar und insgeheim davon überzeugt, dass sie mächtiger ist als Icy. Sie war wie ihre Schwestern in Valtor verliebt, was unter den Trix zu streit führte. Diaspro: Diaspro ist selbstsüchtig, gemein, hinterhältig und verliebt in Sky, außerdem ist sie von Skys Eltern als seine Braut ausgesucht worden. Als Sky sich stattdessen für Bloom entscheidet, die Diaspro zuvor beleidigte und bekämpfte, sinnt sie auf Rache, obwohl Bloom sie auch schon gerettet hatte. Durch einen Zauber von Valtor scheint sie doch noch ihren Willen zu bekommen, aber Bloom bricht den Bann. Lord Darkar: Lord Darkar der Herrscher der Dunkelheit, hat ein sehr schreckhaftes Aussehen und seine Natur ist nicht menschlich. Er stellt eine antike bösartige Entität dar. Er existiert schon seit der Erschaffung des Ganzen und der Beginn der Zeit. Er will der Alleinherrscher der magischen Dimension sein, weshalb er die Trix zu seinen verbündeten machte und sie it starken Kräften ausstattete um an den magischen Codex heran zu kommen. Valtor: Valtor ist ein mächtiger, sehr von sich überzeugter Schwarzmagier, der von den Trix aus der Omega-Dimension befreit und sie für sich gewinnen kann. Unter anderem verlieben sich alle 3 Trix in ihn. Auch viele andere Rivalen der Winx werden durch Zauber seine gehorsamen Verbündeten. Er trägt, wie Bloom, einen Teil der Drachenflamme in sich, wodurch sie ihn schließlich besiegt. Chimära und Cassandra: Cassandra ist die neue Frau von Stellas Vater; Chimära ihre zickige Tochter. Cassandra will ihren neuen Mann völlig in der Hand haben. Deshalb lässt sie sich auf einen Pakt mit Valtor ein. Doch der Plan scheitert, und Cassandra wird mit ihrer Tochter von Solaria verbannt. Die Hexer des schwarzen Kreises: Deren Anführer ist Ogron. Die Hexer sind immun gegen die Kräfte der Feen. Nur durch die Believix-Stufe waren die Winx mächtig genug die Hexer zu besiegen. Die Hexer des schwarzen Kreises haben einst die Erde Untertan gemacht und dem Menschen den Glauben an die Magie genommen. Tritannus: Tritannus ist Laylas Cousin und eifersüchtig auf seinen Bruder. Er verbündet sich mit den Trix und will Rache an seiner Familie. Tressa, Nereus, Ligea und Neptun verwandelt er in Monster. Er war in Icy verliebt, und mutierte durch die Verschmutzung zu einem Monster. Er wollte den ganzen Ozean unter Kontrolle haben und den Herrscherthron besteigen. Bloom konnte den entfesselten Meermann aufhalten und er wurde in die Vergessenheit verbannt. Selina: Sie ist eine Schülerin am Wolkenturm und besitzt ein magisches Buch mit dem man Legenden und Monster zum Leben erwecken kann. Sie wurde von den Trix dazu gebracht, die Monster auf die drei magischen Schulen von Magix zu hetzen. Im Verlauf der 6. Staffel findet man heraus, dass Selina eine alte Schulfreundin von Bloom auf der Erde war. Kalshara: Ist eine Feentierjägerin sie sucht das Feentier mit der ultimativen Kraft. In ihrer alten Gestalt war sie eine gewöhnliche Fee und hatte damals mit Faragonda zusammen in Alfea studiert. Durch "Wilde Magie" kam sie zu ihrem tierischen äußeren Erscheinungsbild. Sie ist eine Gestaltenwandlerin und ihr Bruder ist der tollpatschige Brafilius, auf den sie angewiesen ist, da sie nicht Zaubern kann. Als die Trix ihren Bruder entführen bittet sie die Winx um Hilfe, stürzt jedoch bei ihrer gemeinsamen Mission in die Tiefe. Brafilius: Ist ein Feentierjäger und dunkler Zauberer. Er ist der Bruder von Kalshara und kam durch sie und die "Wilde Magie" zu seinem tierischen äußeren Erscheinungsbild. Er ist sehr tollpatschig und die meisten seiner Missionen scheitern, doch er möchte seiner Schwester unbedingt beweisen, das er ein Meister der Magie ist. Er beschwört die Trix herauf und wird von diesen entführt. Weitere Charaktere Miss Faragonda: Faragonda ist die Direktorin von Alfea und kämpfte in der Verbindung des Lichts mit Saladin und Griffin gegen Valtor und die Ahnen der Hexen. Sie hilft den Winx oft mit ihren Ratschlägen oder erklärt ihnen wie sie eine neue Stufe erreichen können. Früher war Faragonda selbst Schülerin in Alfea und ihr größter Traum war es einmal Direktorin zu sein. Trotz ihres fortgeschrittenen Alters scheut sie sich nicht zu Kämpfen, so nahm sie es schon gegen die Armee der Finsternis, Darkar und den vermeintlichen Valtor auf. Miss Griffin: Griffin ist die Direktorin von Schloss Wolkenturm. Sie verwies die Trix ihrer Schule und gab ihre Feindschaft zu den Feen auf um in Alfea Schutz zu suchen. Genau wie Faragonda und Saladin war sie Mitglied der Verbindung des Lichts und kämpfte gegen Valtor und die Ahnen. Später kämpfte sie auch gegen den vermeintlichen Valtor und an der Seite von Faragonda und den Winx gegen Lord Darkar. Später sieht man sie erneut wie sie die neuen Schülerinnen, darunter auch Selina, willkommen heißt und von den Trix in eine Krähe verwandelt wird. Doch sie konnte gerettet werden. Saladin: Ist ein Zauberer und Leiter der Roten Fontäne Schule für Zauberer und Spezialisten. Er war ebenfalls Mitglied in der Verbindung des Lichts und kämpfte später gegen den vermeintlichen Valtor. DOch dies stellte sich als Illusion heraus. Helia ist sein Neffe. Daphne: Sie ist auch bekannt als Daphne die Nymphe ist eine Fee von Domino und die große Schwester von Bloom. Sie wurde von den Ahnen durch den Sirenixfluch ihres Körpers beraubt und hat Bloom in ihren Träumen oft Ratschläge gegeben. Nur durch sie konnten die Winx Sirenix erreichen und durch die Auflösung des Fluchs gewann sie ihren Körper zurück. Sie heiratete den Paladiner Thoren und unterstützt die Winx gelegentlich noch heute mit Ratschlägen oder im Kampf. ' Roxy ': Roxy wurde am 26. April geboren. Sie war vor der Befreiung der irdischen Feen durch die Winx, die letzte Fee der Erde. Sie arbeitete in der Frutti-Music-Bar ihres Vaters. Roxy hat einen Hund Namens Artoo. Ihr Vater heißt Klaus und ihre Mutter Morgana. Sie hat keinen Freund. Ihre Kraft liegt in der Magie der Tiere. Ihr Zauberzeichen ist der Wolf. Erst als die Hexer des schwarzen Kreises nach ihr suchen bemerkt sie das sie eine Fee ist. Seit diese besiegt sind studiert sie an der Alfea Schule für Feen und hilft den Winx gelegentlich bei ihren Missionen. Morgana: Morgana ist Roxys Mutter und lebt mit Klaus und Artoo in einem Haus auf der Erde. Sie war die Königin der Erdenfeen und wollte Rache an den Hexern des schwarzen Kreises, jedoch hat sie sich für ein friedliches Leben mit ihrer Familie entschieden und Nebula zu ihrer Nachfolgerin ernannt. Knut: Knut ist ein Oger und Hausmeister in Alfea. Er diente den Trix doch floh vor ihnen. Außerdem war er kurzzeitig in Stella, die in ein Monster verwandelt wurde, verliebt. Verwandlungsstufen Magische Winx: Die erste Verwandlung der Winx. Stella, Flora, Musa und Tecna haben sie von Anfang an. Bloom bekommt sie im Kampf gegen die Trix in der dritten Folge der ersten Staffel. Als in der zweiten Staffel Layla hinzukommt, besitzt sie diese Verwandlungsstufe ebenfalls. Charmix: Das Charmix ist eine Erweiterung der ersten Verwandlungsstufe. Damit eine Fee ihr Charmix erhalten kann, muss sie ihre größten Ängste besiegen. Enchantix: Das Enchantix ist die letzte Verwandlung zu einer richtigen Fee. Man benötigt sie am Ende des dritten Schuljahres, um seinen Schulabschluss in Alfea zu absolvieren. Diese Stufe kann man nur erreichen, indem man sich für ein Wesen von seinem Heimatplaneten aufopfert. Believix: Die Believix-Verwandlung kann man nur auf der Erde erreichen. Man muss einen Menschen wieder an Magie glauben lassen, um diese zu erhalten. Seit Jahrhunderten hat sich keine Fee mehr in eine Believix verwandelt. Die Winx sind die ersten nach langer Zeit. Zoomix: Zoomix ist eine Flügelschlagart der Believix-Verwandlung und ermöglicht es den Believixfeen sich an andere Orte zu teleportieren. Speedix: Speedix ist eine Flügelschlagart der Believix-Verwandung, mit diesen Flügeln können die Feen, die Believix besitzen, sehr schnell fliegen. Tracix: Mit dieser Flügelschagart der Believix-Verwandlung können die Believixfeen die Vergangenheit sehen an dem Ort an dem sie sich zu dieser Zeit befinden. Die schwarze Gabe: Die schwarze Gabe ist die dritte Schicksalsgabe. Damit kann man einmal einen Menschen wieder zum Leben erwecken. Sophix: Das Sophix ist die erste Schicksalsgabe und eine Erweiterung des Believix, welche es den Winx ermöglicht, Eins mit der Natur zu werden. Diese Gabe wird auch „Gabe der Weisheit“ genannt. Lovix: Das Lovix ist die zweite Schicksalsgabe der Ätherischen Feen, die einer Believix-Fee zur Verfügung stehen. Sie wird auch „Gabe des Herzens“ genannt. Harmonix: Harmonix ist eine Stufe und eine Vor-Verwandlung des Sirenix, mit dieser können die Winx ihre Kräfte effektiv Unterwasser benutzen. Die Winx haben diese Macht von ihren Sirenix-Beschützerinnen bekommen um das Rätsel des Sirenix leichter zu lösen. Sirenix: Sirenix ist eine antike Macht. Die letzte Fee mit Sirenix Kräften war Blooms Schwester Daphne, doch die Uhrhexen legten einen Fluch auf Sirenix und so wurde sie ein Geist. Seit her liegt ein Fluch auf dieser Verwandlungsstufe. Man hat nur einen Mondzyklus Zeit die drei Juwelen des Selbstvertrauens, des Mitgefühls und des Mutes einzusammeln. Sollte dies misslingen verliert man seine Magie für immer. Die Winx brauchen Sirenix um den neuen Feind Tritannus in der fünften Staffel zu besiegen. Bloomix: In der sechsten Staffel brauchen die Winx eine neue Verwandlung nachdem sie ihre Sirenix-Kräfte nach der Konfrontation mit Selina verloren haben, um die Trix und Selina zu stoppen. Die Winx erhielten diese Kraft von Bloom, indem sie ihren Freundinnen Flora, Stella, Musa, Tecna und Layla einen Teil ihrer Drachenflamme schenkt. Jede Winx erhält ihre Kraft durch eine individuelle Herausforderung die sie meistern muss. Mythix: Mythix ist die zweite Verwandlungsstufe der sechsten Staffel. Sie brauchen diese Kraft, um das Legendarium zu schließen und die magische Dimension zu retten. Die Verwandlung ist nur mit speziellen Stäben möglich. Butterflix: Ist die neue Verwandlungsstufe in der siebten Staffel. Synchronisation Die deutsche Synchronfassung der Staffeln 1 bis 5 stammt von RRP Media (ehem. MME Studios) aus Berlin. Die Synchronisation der 6. Staffel wurde von der SDI Media Germany GmbH aus Berlin übernommen. Die Dialogregie führten in der ersten Staffel David Nathan und Michael Nowka, danach Jörg Heybrock und Sabine Sebastian, gefolgt von Tanja Schmitz, welche anschließend auch die Specials und die fünfte Staffel bearbeitete. Die Filme fanden ihre Vertonung bei dem Berliner Studio Scalamedia, dort waren Michael Nowka (Film 1), Katrin Fröhlich (Film 2) sowie Maren Rainer (Film 3) für die Regie verantwortlich. Ausstrahlung Insgesamt wurden bis 2015 sieben Staffeln, mit je 26 Episoden, drei Kinofilme und vier Winx Club Specials, die Staffel Eins und Zwei zusammenfassen, produziert. In Deutschland wurden die ersten beiden Staffeln auf RTL II ausgestrahlt. Im September 2006 wechselte die Serie zum Fernsehsender Nickelodeon. Der Kinofilm Winx Club - Das Geheimnis des verlorenen Königreichs kam am 4. September 2008 in die Deutschen Kinos. Weitere Filme wurden auf DVD, Blu-ray und 3D Blu-ray veröffentlicht. Am 28. Januar 2012 zeigte Nickelodeon das erste Winx Club Special, am 11. Februar das zweite, am 10. März das dritte und am 31. März das vierte Special. Von 2011 bis 2014 produzierte Rainbow S.r.l. zusammen mit Nickelodeon insgesamt 52 neue Episoden, die von 2012 bis 2014 als fünfte und sechste Staffel ausgestrahlt wurden.Nickelodeon and Rainbow S.p.A. Announce Global Partnership for Winx Club Animated Series Beide Rainbow S.r.l. und Nickelodeon sind Teil der Firma Viacom. Episodenliste Eine Auflistung aller Episoden findet ihr hier: Winx Club/Episodenliste Home-Media-Veröffentlichung Die ersten sechs Staffeln erschienen in Deutschland als 32 Einzel-DVDs (Staffel 1, 4 - 6 je 5 DVDs, Staffel 2 und 3 je 6 DVDs) sowie als 5 Staffelboxen (Staffel 1 und 5 mit 5 DVDs, Staffel 2 bis 4 je 4 DVDs). Weiterhin erschien der erste Kinofilm Winx Club - Das Geheimnis des Verlorenen Königreichs am 22. Januar 2009 auf DVD, der zweite Kinofilm Winx Club 3D – Das magische Abenteuer am 23. September 2011 auf DVD, Blu-ray und als 3D Blu-Ray und der dritte Film Winx Club - Das Geheimnis des Ozeans am 20. März 2015 auf DVD und Blu-ray. Die Specials sind am 11. Januar 2013 auf 2 DVDs, mit jeweils 2 Specials pro DVD erschienen. Am 2. Oktober 2015 erschien eine Neuauflage der kompletten ersten Staffel auf DVD. * Die komplette erste Staffel erschien am 21. Februar 2006 * Die komplette zweite Staffel erschien am 25. Februar 2008 * Die komplette dritte Staffel erschien am 3. April 2009 * Die komplette vierte Staffel erschien am 20. August 2010 * Die komplette fünfte Staffel erschien am 31. Juli 2015 Adaptionen Buchreihe Die je 100seitige Buchreihe war nach der im November 2004 gestarteten und nach vier Nummern eingestellten Heftreihe der zweite Versuch, Winx Club auch als Comic zu vermarkten. * Band 1 – Die geheimnisvollen Feen von Alfea. Dino Entertainment, Mai 2005, ISBN 3-8332-1249-7. * Band 2 – Verliebt in die Jungs von der Roten Fontäne. Dino Entertainment, November 2005, ISBN 3-8332-1250-0. * Band 3 – Im Kampf gegen die bösen Hexen. Dino Entertainment, November 2005, ISBN 3-8332-1300-0. Winx Club gebundene Bücher: * Ewige Freundschaft. – Nelson Verlag, deutsche Ausgabe 2009, ISBN 978-3-86885-046-8 * Die Macht Der Mondblumen. – Nelson Verlag, deutsche Ausgabe 2009, ISBN 978-3-86885-047-5 Musik # Winx Club – 2. Staffel Teil 1 – Hörspiel (CD) # Winx Club – 2. Staffel Teil 2 – Hörspiel (CD) # Winx Club – 2. Staffel Teil 3 – Hörspiel (CD) # Winx Club – 2. Staffel Teil 4 – Hörspiel (CD) # Winx Club – 2. Staffel Teil 5 – Hörspiel (CD) # Winx Club – 2. Staffel Teil 6 – Hörspiel (CD) # Winx Club – 3. Staffel Teil 1 – Hörspiel (CD) # Winx Club – 3. Staffel Teil 2 – Hörspiel (CD) # Winx Club – 3. Staffel Teil 3 – Hörspiel (CD) # Winx Club – 3. Staffel Teil 4 – Hörspiel (CD) # Winx Club – 3. Staffel Teil 5 – Hörspiel (CD) # Winx Club – Das Geheimnis des verlorenen Königreichs – Hörspiel zum Kinofilm (CD) # Winx Club – Das Geheimnis des verlorenen Königreichs – Soundtrack (CD) Spiele # Winx Club (PC, GameBoy Advance, PlayStation Portable, PlayStation 2) # Winx Club – Quest for the Codex (GameBoy Advance, Nintendo DS) # Winx Club – Mission Enchantix (Nintendo DS) # Winx Club – Secret Diary 2009 (Nintendo DS) # Winx Club – Dance Dance Revolution (Nintendo Wii) # Winx Club – Believix in You (Nintendo DS) # Winx Club – Dein magisches Reich (Nintendo DS) # Winx Club – Rockstars (Nintendo DS) # Winx Club – Einmal um die Welt (1) (PC) # Winx Club – Stellas Date (2) (PC) # Winx Club – Magische Tänze (3) (PC) # Winx Club – Blooms Geburtstag (4) (PC) # Winx Club – Winx Feen Club (5) (PC) # Winx Club – Die magische Feen-Party (Nintendo DS) # Winx Club − Alfeas Rettung (Nintendo DS/3DS) Sonstige 2006 erschien im Frühjahr eine 6-teilige Überraschungseier-Serie zu Winx Club mit folgenden Figuren: Bloom, Stella, Flora, Layla, Musa und Tecna. Seit Juli 2007 erscheint nun auch wieder das Winx Club-Magazin ab der Ausgabe 8, welche eine Fortsetzung der Ausgaben 1–4 ist, die 2004 erschienen. Das Magazin verlegt Blue Ocean Entertainment. Es richtet sich vor allem an Mädchen zwischen 7 und 12 Jahren. Seit dem 19. Februar 2013 erscheint das Winx Magazin nur noch sechsmal im Jahr, was an dem neuen Lizenzvertrag mit Rainbow S.r.l liegt. 2008 entstand eine Kino-Adaption mit dem Titel Winx Club – Das Geheimnis des verlorenen Königreichs. 2011 entstand die zweite Kino-Adaption mit dem Titel Winx Club 3D – Das magische Abenteuer in 2D und 3D. Am 25. Januar 2012 begann die Produktion zur Synchronisation der „Nickelodeon Winx Club Specials“ bei dem Studio MME in Berlin, welches auch für die Fernsehserie verantwortlich ist. Im August 2012 waren in den „Überraschungseiern für Mädchen“ wieder die Winx zu finden. Diesmal sind außer Bloom, Stella, Flora, Layla, Musa und Tecna auch Sky von den Spezialisten und Icy von den Trix enthalten. Weblinks * *Winx Club bei fernsehserien.de *Winx Club bei wunschliste.de Einzelnachweise en:Winx Club Kategorie:Shows